Lost and Found
by Mike the Animation Fan
Summary: Inspector Gadget is forced to come to grips with the fact that his sister might still be alive. What can he do?


**_Lost and Found: An Inspector Gadget Fanfic_**  
Written by Mike O'Donovan

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This originated in 2007 as a tribute to the late Don Adams, who died in 2005. Inspector Gadget and all related characters are trademarks of DIC Entertainment, with the exception of characters created for this story. Now that that's out of the way, let's go on with the story.  
P.S. This script was tentatively titled "Running on Memory", "Out of Time" and "Lost Memory". It was rewritten numerous times by this author.

Some points of fact:  
This is based on the original series, which first aired in 1983-84,so it's set in that time period. In addition, though it didn't say on the show where exactly Metro City, Gadget's hometown, was located (other than to say it was somewhere in the United States), for purposes of this story its located in northern California, far north of San Francisco and Silicon Valley.  
Also, you will see references to Don Adams' famous TV series "Get Smart", as well as some references to individuals involved with the Inspector Gadget franchise, including the 1999 movie.

**Prologue:**  
Several years before, at a hospital in Metro City, California, a large metropolis located on the Pacific Coast of the United States, one Melanie Gretchen Caldwell gave birth to a baby girl. It was a joyous occasion, witnessed by her husband, her brother, her mom and dad, as well as a few family friends and other relatives.

Years later, a family friend would later write this entry in his album:  
_"On this day some eight years before, there was born one Penelope Margaret Caldwell, the daughter of a young couple by the name of Gregory and Melanie Caldwell, the latter of whom was the daughter of Mr. Richard Caldwell and Mrs. Margaret Caldwell. Melanie had an older brother who was employed as a police officer with the Metro City Police Department. The world of course knows him by this byword: Inspector Gadget."_

To paraphrase a quote from both the movie and the classic TV series "The Naked City":  
_"There are at least three and a half million stories in the collective urban jungle that comprises the urban streets and suburban areas that make up the region of Metro City, California. This is one of them."_

**Chapter One: Another Case for Gadget**  
On a late spring morning at a modestly-sized house in the suburban neighborhoods of Metro City, a man in a trenchcoat was making breakfast in the kitchen. In this case he was toasting bread, while he was whistling at the same time to the tune of "Whistle While You Work". Inspector Gadget got the bread out of the toaster, but found to his disappointment that it was a bit overdone.

"Well, how about that," Gadget said with a bit of annoyance "It seems a bit overdone."

Inspector Gadget was a bionic cop employed by the Metro City Police Department, the first such police officer in the world. Though considered the world's greatest detective, the truth was that he'd never even solved a case in his career as a police detective, if he had at all. Indeed, much of Gadget's so-called "success" was due to his niece Penny and her dog Brain, who had managed to solve the cases while letting him take all the credit. Of course the blundering Gadget was completely oblivious to that fact, as was his boss Chief Quimby.

Meanwhile, upstairs in her room, Gadget's niece Penny was sitting at her desk looking in front of her mirror, felling a bit depressed. She'd already gotten ready for school, but for some reason hadn't yet come down to the kitchen. Most days she'd be up-n-adam getting ready to leave. But today she was feeling a little somber. And for a very good reason, for today turned out to be the anniversary of a terrible incident in Penny's life: the day she lost both her parents under very violent circumstances. Her mom and dad, Melanie and Greg Caldwell, had both been killed in an apparently accidental explosion at the old Parker Research Labs. It had occurred when she was seven years old at the time. Now she was nine years old and closing in on ten years.

Then Penny then took to looking at a picture of herself, her mother and her grandmother Mrs. Margaret Caldwell which had been taken sometime before the double tragedy. As a matter of fact she hadn't seen her grandmother soon after she lost her mom and dad. Among the many pictures of her relatives she had kept for some time, she had held onto that one dearly.

"Penny?" she heard her uncle call out "I'm making breakfast!"

"I'm coming!" Penny replied.

Putting aside her grief, she immediately came downstairs soon after. On this occasion she was wearing a red short sleeved shirt with a big white stripe on it, green pants with off color patches on the knees, and red sneakers, something she always did every day. Not only that, but she had her blonde hair in pigtails as well. She'd also brought down her blue bag where she kept her computer book when she was on the go or at school.

When she got to the kitchen, she saw not only Gadget was there but that Brain was sitting at the table as well. This was due to the fact that Brain had the unique ability

"What are you doing, Uncle Gadget?" she said as she came into the kitchen.

"I'm making breakfast,"

The conversation was interrupted by a ringing sound.

"Wowsers!" Gadget exclaimed "That's the Top Secret Gadget Phone."

With that he pulled an antenna out of the thumb of his right hand and began speaking into his pinky finger.

"Is that you Chief?" he whispered. "You're where? I'll be right there, Chief."

Gadget walked into the garage. He called out the chief's name as he looked around

"Chief?" he called out "Where are you, Chief?"

Gadget then went into the box containing the firewood. Thinking that the chief was hiding there, he began carelessly throwing wooden logs around, one of which hit a large black barrel with a loose lid. When it did, there came the growling of a man's voice. It belonged to Chief Quimby, whose head emerged from the barrel. Quimby's own theme plays at this time.

"Ah there you are, Chief!" Gadget exclaimed. "What's the matter? You look like you've gotten up on the wrong side of the bed this morning."

"Why do you think I called for you?" the chief blustered. "Look at this photograph."

Quimby then handed Gadget a photo of a man who appeared to be in his early-to-mid 50s, with graying hair, a mustache and wearing a pair of glasses.

"Uhh, who is this person?" asked Gadget.

"You're looking at one of the leading scientific minds of the world, a Professor Claude Gauthier from Montreal, Quebec," replied the Chief.

"So I see."

"Now take a look at this," Quimby said as he handed the inspector another photograph, this one of a man in his late-40s to early-50s who looked kind of dashing, with a continental pedigree, and bearing something of a resemblance to a certain character actor from Holland.

"Who's this other guy?" asked Gadget.

"That other man you're looking at is one Henrik Vandergraft, once a respected chemist."

"I know that," Gadget replied "But just what is it about these two individuals that makes them so important?"

"Something very big has come up, Gadget," Chief Quimby responded before handing Gadget a piece of paper.

"Here's your assignment, Gadget," he told him. The inspector took the piece of paper and began reading it aloud, his eyes moving back and forth with typewriter noises being made as he was reading it:

_"MAD has invented a new chemical substance dubbed 'B-135' that causes the subject to be put into a hypnotic and catatonic state. If used to its fullest effect, B-135 can cause people to do things against their will, like force important people to reveal very valuable secrets, for instance. Suspect Dr. Claw has joined forces with renegade Dutch scientist Henrik Vandergraft, the inventor of B-135, to use this chemical for criminal purposes, specifically the targeting of noted physicist and chemist Professor Claude Gauthier, who will be appearing at this year's Metro City Science Fair. Your mission is to stop MAD from using B-135 to steal valuable scientific information and protect Gauthier from MAD. This message will self-destruct in thirty seconds."_

"But Chief," Gadget asked curiously. "What does Dr. Claw want with such an important scientist like Gauthier?"

"Professor Gauthier is on the verge of trying to find an antidote for both B-135 and an amnesia-inducing substance, dubbed '000', that Vandergraft has also invented. Gauthier will be arriving at the international airport today. I want you to meet him there and bring him to the police lab."

"Don't worry about a thing, Chief," Gadget saluted. "I'm always on duty!"

"Oh, Gadget!" Quimby spoke up and called him back "There's just one more thing."

"Huh?" Gadget turned back before he left the garage.

"Professor Von Slickstein will also be in attendance at the Science Fair. He advised me that he has something to show you with regard to your gadgets. He'll show it to you when you get to the lab."

"You can count on me, Chief! With Gadget on the job, Professor Gauthier will be as safe as you are!" he saluted as he carelessly tossed the message near where Quimby was hiding.

"Ohhh nooo!" he let out as the crumpled paper laded in the barrel.

BOOM sounded an explosion. Gadget turned around and saw his boss charred from the explosion and the barrel damaged somewhat.

"Ohhh, I wish he hadn't said that", the chief growled.

"Sorry about that, Chief," the inspector replied sheepishly.

Gadget walked back to the kitchen, completely unaware that Penny and Brain had overheard the conversation. Of course Penny herself acted like she didn't know, so that her uncle wouldn't discover that she had heard what he had said earlier.

"Uh, Penny," he told her. "I'm on another case. I have to meet an important scientist at the International Airport and take him to police headquarters."

"Oh," Penny asked innocently "Who is the man in question?"

"A certain Professor Gauthier is making an appearance at this year's Science Fair."

"The Science Fair?" Penny perked up "Hey, that's where I'm going."

"Don't tell me you're going to the Science Fair."

"Of course," she eagerly replied. "My class is going on a field trip there Friday."

"I asked you not to tell me that," Gadget replied, then began to do a double take. "Hey, what am I saying?"

Penny could not help but let out a giggle.

"Uh, sorry about that, Penny," he said with some considerable embarrassment "I, uh, think I better get ready to go."

As soon as Inspector Gadget left, Penny went towards Brain.

"Brain," she whispered in his ear. "I think we're on another case."

Within a few minutes, Inspector Gadget had exited by way of the front door and entered his van. Penny and Brain followed to greet him goodbye.

"It might be late when I get back," he told her "So you hold the fort for me until I get back. Bye-bye, Penny."

"Bye, Uncle Gadget," Penny said to her uncle as he left the driveway. Then she turned to Brain

"I think we better follow him, Brain," Penny told her dog "Uncle Gadget might need our help. I'll contact you right after school."

Penny quickly got on her bicycle and headed off to Garfield Elementary School, while Brain gave chase and went after the inspector.

As Gadget made his way onto the street, he next turned for the main throroughfare. Then after a couple of turns, he began to shift the gear to get to the airport on time.

"Go-Go Gadget-Mobile!" he said as he pulled the gear shift that turned the Gadget-Van into the Gadget-Mobile, which then sped away.

The scene shifts to MAD's secret headquarters, which turned out to be a desolate castle located on a mountain. The skies were a combination of dark gray and light gray, an ominous sign that a thunderstorm was going to occur momentarily. Inside, the sinister Doctor Claw was sitting at his desk with his back turned to the viewer, watching the Gadgetmobile driving on the streets of Metro City on his computer screen as his pet MAD Cat sat next to it. Dr. Claw's theme plays during this time, as the lightning lit up the dark skies.

"Heh-Heh-Heh-HA-HA-HA!" he bellowed in an echoing, bestial voice that sounded like it was coming out of multiple speakers at the same volume, as he sat in his chair with his metal-gloved hand resting on his chair arm.

"So, Gadget, they've sent you to thwart my plans yet again, heh-heh-heh! By the time you figure out this latest scheme of mine, MAD will be able to use this new substance to obtain the many secrets of every scientific mind in this world and make everyone do our bidding."

Then he pushed a button on his computer and up popped the image of a man in his mid-to-late-40s, who cut a decidedly dashing figure and bore a considerable resemblance to a well-known character actor of 1960s stage, screen and TV by the name of John Van Dreelen. That man, it turned out, was none other than Professor Henrik Vandergraft, who was working in his secret laboratory somewhere in the streets of Metro City.

"Professor Vandergraft," Claw boomed. "I want a status report."

"We've made considerable progress, Dr. Claw," he replied in a Dutch accent. "It just needs a few more tests before it can be fully perfected."

"I KNOW THAT! But .. will it be ready?"

"I can assure you that it will be ready to use very soon," Vandergrift calmly replied. "The process is one that cannot be rushed."

"Well then get it ready and try to make it fast!" Claw ordered. "We need to get our hands on Professor Gauthier before the week is over."

"As you wish," Vandergraft replied. Soon after his image disappeared from Dr. Claw's monitor.

The bestial man then turned to his pet, a cat that was black and gray all over.

"Imagine, MAD Cat," Claw declared. "With this new formula, besides the many scientific secrets, we'll have the means to stay ahead of every police force in the country, and maybe the whole world. Heh-He-He-He!"

MAD Cat snickered to the tune of Claw's evil cackle as even more lightning lit up the skies outside.

Cut to Vandergraft's lab. After Dr. Claw's connection was severed, he turned to one of his most trusted assistants, Dr. Elise Bjorkman.

Dr. Bjorkman turned out to be a woman in her mid-thirties, with brownish-blonde hair that was cut close to her chin, a face that looked like a femme fatale, and a shapely figure. But she complimented her good looks with an icy-cold demeanor, even down to her icy blue eyes. It was that demeanor that had appealed to the equally cold-hearted Vandergraft. She also shared one thing in common with him in that she spoke with an accent, in her case one that suggested she came from Scandinavia, probably Sweden or Denmark.

"Well, what did Dr. Claw have to say?" she asked inquiringly.

"He's become a little impatient regarding my latest discovery," replied the scientist.

"You didn't talk back to Claw?"

"I could care less about what Claw wants than what I really want."

The conversation was interrupted by a buzzing sound. It wasn't coming from the phone, but rather a marine-wave radio used by Dr. Claw's minions. He picked up the microphone connecting it with the machine.

"Hello?" Vandergraft called into the microphone "This is Vandergraft."

"Bronson and his crew have just brought the remaining chemicals necessary for the perfection of the formula," replied MAD Agent Bruce, who was speaking on the other end.

"Where are they being stored?"

"At the old Larabee warehouse on the city's southwest side," replied Bruce on the other end.

"Allright then, I'll come right over immediately."

After he left the microphone, he then turned to another one of his trusted cronies, a Dr. Borodin who was pouring two chemical substances into a vial.

"Tell Helga to prepare a speech for my appearance at the Science Fair," he told Dr. Borodin, referring to another assistant of his, Helga, who also worked as his administrative assistant.

Then both Vandergraft and Bjorkman entered a side door towards the main lab. There was only a little bit of activity in the lab, considering that it was still the mid-to-late morning hours. As it was, only three were working in the lab, Dr. Carl Tourek, another one of Henrik's cronies, as well as his two other scientist henchmen, Sparks and Quirk.

"Listen everyone," Vandergraft commanded, which got the attention of all three men "We're leaving for the Larabee Warehouse as of right now. We have to arrange for the delivery of the last set of chemicals necessary for the completion of B-135."

"Is there anything you want us to do?" asked Dr. Tourek.

"I want you to check the results of B-135 that we have as of now. When we get back, I want you to give me details on all experiments. Understood?"

All three responded quickly, as Vandergraft insisted.

"As you wish, Professor," Dr. Tourek replied.

"Will do, sir," Sparks answered back.

"With pleasure," said Quirk.

With that Vandergraft and Bjorkman left the room and entered the elevator that would take them to their car. It was while they were in the elevator that Elise took to mentioning something that had been bothering her a little, but had been preying on Vandergraft's mind for a long time.

"I assume your old friends will be there, will they" she asked.

That sentence raised his eyebrows and piqued his interest. Of course, Dr. Bjorkman hadn't been around too long to know what Vandergraft thought of his former partners.

"What do you mean my old friends?" Vandergraft asked in reply, a bit taken aback by that simple question.

"Your erstwhile partners Chartrand and De Groot," responded Dr. Bjorkman "Will they be coming here this week? That's what I was wondering."

"I don't quite know yet," he said in a slightly annoyed tone "But if they do come, I think they'll be surprised to see me after a long time."

Years before, Vandergraft himself had been at one time a respected chemist in his native Holland before moving to the States. During that time, he claimed to have perfect a powerful drug that would cause amnesia. But he lost his reputation and good fortune in just three short steps. Step #1: he was dismissed as a crank by the scientific community upon announcing his discovery. Step #2: he had a falling out with his former partners, a Belgian physicist named Laurent Chartrand and fellow Dutch scientist Pieter De Groot. Finally step #3: he'd been expelled by the Royal Academy of Science on charges that he'd cheated on his research papers. End result: he'd become persona non grata in the worldwide scientific community.

And ever since that day, he'd always held his erstwhile colleagues responsible for what he considered an unforgivable betrayal. Thus Vandergraft saw joining the MAD organization not only as a way to regain the respect he felt he deserved, but as a means of exacting retribution against Chartrand and De Groot. With the formula B-135 now all but complete, he appeared poised to settle the score with not only Chartrand and De Groot, but maybe all those who had wronged him.

Soon after entering the underground parking lot, they were met by his chauffeur, another one of his trusted cronies. The chauffeur dutifully opened the left door of the passenger side of Vandergraft's silver car, upon which both Bjorkman and then Vandergraft entered.

"You have your instructions?" asked Vandergraft.

"Yes, sir," he replied.

After they'd gotten settled in the back seat and put their seatbelts on, Henrik asked a simple and direct question to the chauffeur, who was now in the driver's seat.

"Now you know where to go, don't you?"

"Yes, sir," the chauffeur dutifully replied, an indication that he was to go to the warehouse.

"Allright, let's go."

With that simple command the driver began pulling out of the parking space and was soon on his way out of the underground parking lot. Then the car exited the lot and onto the streets. Once that happened, Vandergraft and his most trusted colleague began to turn their attention to what their plans were.

"We need to play it cool," Vandergraft told Bjorkman. "We've been invited to make an appearance at the fair, so we can't let our true intentions be known."

"I wonder what that this so-called Inspector Gadget has in mind for us," Dr. Bjorkman replied.

"Get one thing clear, Dr. Bjorkman," Vandergraft told her. "With Inspector Gadget around, anything is possible."


End file.
